poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Exploring outside the Farm Division
Exploring Outside the Farm Division is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After buying some property around the Farm Division, Saffron and the Farm Division clan regale their younger days while exploring. Plot Part One (Saffron is seen walking towards Rusty and Lucy's farm.) Saffron: Sigh. what a healing feeling. Me coming to relax in the fresh air of the farm division for the weekend in fact-- (Rusty and Lucy enter.) Lucy: Saffron! It's you! (hugs Saffron) Great to see you. Rusty has something to tell you. Saffron: It's great to see you as well, but what does Grandpa Rusty want to say? Rusty: Well, Saffron, we expanded our property around the farm division. so, how do you feel about walking around with us? Saffron: More than happy to. and if We keep expanding the Farm Division empire... (in Her head, the Farm Division is upgraded into a thriving town with commercial businesses, greenhouses, forests.) Rusty: that will take Generations, Saffron. but that's a good suggestion. Saffron: Of course. and perhaps see some rarities and become nostalgic along the way. Rusty: Yep. And to make your day special, I'm appointing you Chief Treasure Hunter. Saffron: Just until our walk is over because Treasure Hunters go through dangerous ordeals. Rusty: Yes. And you can lead the walk since you're my descendant. Saffron: Well, if you say so... Rusty: As soon as everyone is here, I'll let you lead the way. (Saffron starts to shed tears.) Saffron: Thank you so much, Grandpa Rusty! Rusty: You're very welcome. Saffron: Grandma Lucy, do you knew when they'll be here? Lucy: ha ha ha ha. Have patience, Saffron. They'll be here. Saffron: Yes. They'll be here. (Looks at a Treehouse.) Huh? (Thinking Out loud.) How I had friends and without the nostalgic feelings of a treehouse in my early childhood... Rusty: What? Saffron: Oh, nothing, Grandpa Rusty. I was just looking at that tree house. Lucy: Tree House? (looks at the tree house.) Oh. I see it. You know, Saffron, back when I was in the Lab, Rusty and I would enjoy some fresh air in the forest... (A flashback of Lucy and Rusty as Puppies relaxing under a tree.) Young Lucy: So, what do you wanna do, Rusty? Young Rusty: I don't know. Wanna build a treehouse? Young Lucy: I suppose. but where? (looks at the trees.) Hmm. No, This one's too slimy. No, too many leaves. Young Rusty: You're right. None of these trees will be a good spot for our tree house. Young Lucy: Huh? Our tree house? Young Rusty: Yeah. We can do tons of fun stuff in our treehouse. We can play go fish, tell scary stories as long as it's in a G rating, you know, the usual stuff. Young Lucy: That's moral of you, Rusty. But I don't mind playing pirate as well. Young Rusty: Oh! That sounds fun! Wanna play pirate? Young Lucy: I thought you'd never ask. (Flashback ends as Lucy is beaming at the Treehouse.) Lucy: Ah. most nostalgic. Saffron: Ooh. I didn't know you and Grandpa Rusty used to play pirate. You two must have had a lot of fun when you were puppies. (Lucy and Rusty nod.) I thought as much. Have you wanted to become young again? (Rusty and Lucy get sad looks on their faces.) Saffron: Sorry. Rusty: You didn't do anything wrong, Saffron. In fact, we wouldn't mind to rewind our time. (A bus horn is heard.) Rusty: Oh! It's them. Saffron, can you get the kids while Lucy and I greet the others? Saffron: On it! (runs to the barn to get the Pups, then falls down.) Ouch! (gets up and goes on to the barn.) (Inside the barn, the pups have just got done milking the cows.) Mandy: Well, that's that. Andy: Mommy, daddy and big sister Saffy will be so happy to see these tons of buckets of milk. (Saffron enters.) Tandy: (Noticing Saffron) Oh. Hi, big sister Saffy. Saffron: Thank You, Tandy, but I'm not technically Your sister. Five of You might consider Me a niece, but one can consider Me the daughter of the Year 3,000. but that's not the point. Your parents want You to come outside for a little walk. Tandy: A walk? Sandy: To where? Saffron: Around the farm division. Andy: Oh. What are mommy and daddy going to show us, Saffy? Saffron: Well, your parents have expanded the farm. If we're lucky, we can find some rarities along the way, like the Tree house They just saw. Candy: Tree House? what others will there be? Saffron: a Cavern maybe? perhaps some mushroom foraging, or some other fruit trees, or other things that are forgotten-- Pups: We get it, Saffron! Saffron: Whoa! No one asked you to shout. Pups: We're sorry. Saffron: So, are you pups ready to go for the walk? Sandy: You bet, big sister Saffy! (Later, the Farm Division Pound Puppies, Pound Purries and Staff Members are gathered near the entrance to the newly expanded land.) Rusty: I would like to thank all of you for coming. And now, I will have Saffron lead the way. Saffron: Thank you, Grandpa Rusty. I'm sure everyone else will like the tree house. but for now, it's on to the walking! Be careful of any hazards like bugs and brambly thorns. (Scout pulls out a can of bug spray.) Scout: I wouldn't worry about bugs. I have some pet-safe bug spray. Saffron: Good thinking. Now, let's get started. (Saffron and the others start walking around. Sandy notices a tire.) Sandy: Hey, Saffy, I found something! Saffron: What is it? Sandy: It's a tire. Maybe we can make a tire swing. Saffron: As long as the tire's intact, We'll use it. Sandy: Okay, Saffy. (Sandy grabs the tire and returns to the group.) Saffron: so, without further delay... on to the exploring! (The group continues to walk around until Scout trips on something.) Scout: Dag nabbit! Saffron: What is it? hey...! there's some unfinished things! Lucy: What? Saffron: There's some unfinished troughs, some rusted-up food carts, and then some.... Scout: If you don't mind my interrupting, I tripped on (pointing to a shopping cart) this stupid cart. I could have broken my leg. Saffron: Looks like you found another rarity. Scout: Really? Saffron: Yes. (Scout picks up the shopping cart.) Scout: Now who would leave their shopping cart here? Brass: I don't know. (Everyone continues walking.) Brass: (Looking at a beaten up car) Hey, who left their car here? Saffron: A car? Brass: Yeah. Who would leave a car like this here? Scout: I don't know. Maybe Gamma can take it apart and rebuild it as something else. Saffron: After We remove the bugs and weeds, see if any of the car parts can still be used. Hmm. A Rusty Model V. Wait. Rusty is Your name. right, Grandpa? Rusty: Yes. I didn't know a car is named after me. Scout: Let's go exploring some more. Saffron: Yes. (thinking) Ever since I was with the Pound Puppies, I had some hopes that You, Howler, would makes some miracle machinations for the Farm Division. Scout: Is something wrong, Saffy? Saffron: Sorry. as I was looking at the Junk, I thought of some things that should be for the Farm Division. like an Outdoor Oven, A Supply Shed... Scout: That's why we can always call on Howler, Amy, Dexter, Wilton, or any other mechanic in each division. You can give them a call if you want. Saffron: Yes, and thanks to them... Part Two (Flashback to a Pre-Time Skip Saffron talking to Howler.) Howler: Now, Saffron. There's a reason why windmills are seen around farms. It's because farmers use windmills to grind up wheat, oats, and other veggies into a certain kind of flour. Now, what were you suggesting for the farm? Saffron: Well, These are only ideas I have so far. It's in this list. here. (Gives Howler a piece of paper) Howler: A sugar mill... A jam machine? Hmm. A barbeque, an ice cream maker, a breakfast stove, and a yogurt machine, huh? Saffron: Yes. Howler: Okay, but it'll take me three years to make those inventions come to life. Saffron: No, No. Take your time. I don't expect everything to be done in a week. and I'll build for you a shortwave radio for your pound. Howler: Okay. Once the three years are up, you're gonna have the best inventions I invented. Saffron: No, the farm division will. Howler: Aroo! Sorry about that. Rusty's Voice: Saffron? Saffron! (Flashback ends.) Saffron: Wha--? Sorry. I was distracted in memory lane again. Anyway... (Saffron pulls out her TV and watches "Earth's Stupidest Jokesters") Scout: Hey, I didn't know you watch that show. I love that show! Can I watch it with you? Saffron: Okay. I won a chance for the Entire Clan to be spectators. It was enjoyable. (Flashback to Rusty and Lucy in front of a few cameras.) Lucy: Ooh! Not a bad moooooo-ve, Mr. Bovine. Rusty: Crash into a barn dance, a lot of fighting will happen and the dancers always win. Voice: The Party Crasher gets clobbered, but escapes with His life. along with clawing a few of the dancers in the face out of spite. and no serious injuries. Scout: Ooh. Earth's Stupidest Hicks 3. (Scout watches the show with Saffron.) Lucy: Hey, Saffron! Look what I found! Saffron: What is it? (Lucy shows Saffron a kitchen sink.) Lucy: A kitchen sink.... Industrial Grade. Saffron: Huh. Such a great sink going to waste? unless someone would cover up the holes to conceal a possible golf course or gopher graveyard. Rusty: Gopher graveyard? Saffron: I was only joking, Grandpa. Rusty: Oh. You sure had me fooled for a second there. Brass: What do you think we should do with the sink? Saffron: Well, We could clear some of the trash to make room for a flagpole in the event of Children's Day. or Puppies Day. Lucy: What's Children's Day? Saffron: Well, In My culture of Japan, Children's Day is a day where to respect Children's Personalities, and to celebrate Their happiness. March 3 for Girls, May 5 for Boys. Rusty: But Why a Flagpole? Saffron: Imagine a Black Carp flag representing You, Grandpa. a Red one representing Grandma, along with Six Smaller Carps representing your Pups. Three of them are Blue, and Three of them are Pink. Candy: What about you? Saffron: I'm from the Year 3,000. I don't exist yet in that time. Mandy: I should do some more research. Saffron: Won't be necessary, mom. Candy: (Quietly) Duh-Duh-Duh! Saffron, No! Mandy: I'm not your mommy. Call me Mandy or Amanda. Madison's fine, too, but not mommy! Saffron: Sorry. I forgot I'm from the Year 3,000. Mandy: That's okay. But, please call me Mandy. I know you're my descendant, but I prefer it if you don't call me mom. It kinda makes me feel uncomfortable. Saffron: Again, Sorry. the reason I don't call Your brothers the title of "Dad"... (points at Andy, Sandy, and Randy) is because the Dad has to be Your future Husband. (Andy, Sandy, and Randy laugh softly.) And Besides-- Huh? (Looks at a bathtub.) with some powerful enough wheels, It'll make a good go-kart. Brass: Ah, sweet! I love go-karts with Shower Power! Saffron: ...Or a makeshift Cultivator/Giant Watering Can Combination! Scout: Ooh! Saffron: Yep. but with some time and some thinking ahead of time-- Whoa! (falls into a pond full of algae.) Ohh! Yuck! Living Algae! It's got me! Randy: Come on, Saffron. You just fell in a pond. The Algae's harmless. (Everyone else laugh.) Saffron: Well, I deserved that. (Candy, Sandy, and Tandy help Saffron out of the Pond.) Scout: (Snickering) Are you okay? Saffron: I am covered in Algae, but yes. Rusty: Speaking of which, have You had good times with Your own parents? Saffron: Well, Yes. Their names are Naoto and Ichiko. Naoto wanted a world where Dogs and Cats live in Harmony. and that Ichiko hoped to bring back extinct Animal Species. but... Scout: But what? Saffron: My Mother went to Australia to find the bones of an Australian Dinosaur but was never heard from again. My Dad travelled the world to spread peace between cats and dogs, but was never heard from again, as he was last seen being chased by a Bulldog. Scout: Maybe one day, Saffy, we'll help you find your biological folks. Saffron: Yes. If I had a time machine... and I don't think my folks would want to come to the past. Scout: Well, maybe if... (Scout stubs his toe and shouts in pain.) Saffron: Scout! Did you get bitten by a snake? Scout: No, I only stubbed my toe. (Scout grabs his foot, but he looks down and picks up a metal pipe.) Rusty: That's a pipe. What's it doing here? Scout: Beats me. Saffron: Yeah. I had an idea to have an All-Pup Rock band called High Voltage. Scout: Sounds nice, but what does that got to do with this metal pipe? Rusty: We'll put it in the disposable bin. now, come on. (Walks further in the area.) Saffron: Um, Grandpa? Rusty: What is it? Saffron: Have You and or Grandma ever chased any cats in the past? hopefully, not eat them. Rusty: No. Lucy: Only dogs in cartoons do that. Rusty: You know, the way cartoons portray us dogs is a stereotypical. They think that all we dogs do is chase cars and cats, scratch out fleas, et cetera. Saffron: We are Cartoon Dogs, Grandpa. (Draws something on a Piece of Paper.) Rusty: I know we are, but still, it doesn't feel right. in fact-- What are You drawing? (Sees the drawing and notices A black Oriental Cat and White Ragdoll Cat.) Wha? Saffron: That's you and grandma as cats. Rusty: How cute! Saffron: And I'm thinking about drawing you in your younger years and as Kittens. Scout: Aw! Ain't that cute? Saffron: (To Rusty) So, have you or grandma, have any friends that are kittens when you were young? Rusty: Well... Lucy: Yes we have. Saffron: Did You chase them in games of Tag? Lucy: No, We-- I mean, Yes. (Flashback of Rusty and Lucy as Pups playfully pouncing each other.) We had plenty of fun playing to Our hearts' content. (A kitten approaches the young duo.) Kitten: Hi, Luce! Hi, Rust! How's everything? Young Lucy: Hi, Charity. Young Rusty: Wanna play tag with us? Charity: Sure! So long as there's no biting. Young Lucy: Don't worry. We don't bite. Charity: In that case... Rusty's it! Lucy: Ha ha ha ha. Yes. We had a lot of fun. until the Lab blew up... Scout: (Horrified) Oh no! Did anybody get hurt?! Rusty: No. Everyone got out. but Charity was visibly shaken for three days. (In the flashback, Rusty and Lucy are comforting Charity, who is shaking and crying uncontrollably.) Saffron: How did Charity get over her ordeal? Rusty: Well... She did recover, but she became more cautious. Vladimir: Poor Charity... Saffron: Don'cha miss them? Lucy: We do. Rusty: Especially Charity.... I wonder how she's doing. Lucy: And Me. Saffron: I'm sure She's doing well. Lucy: Thank You. I'm sure that-- (falls down a hole.) Whoa! Rusty: Lucy! Are You okay? Lucy: (echoing) I'm okay. I just twisted My Ankle. Saffron: What? Someone call a rescue team! Lucy: Saffron, I'm fine! a twisted ankle isn't that bad. besides, It's beautiful inside. Saffron: It is? Mrs. Johnson: What do you mean? Lucy: You still have to see this! Rusty, you have to see it too! Scout: Now, what are you so excited about...? Lucy: You'll be surprised when You see it! get a rope! (Rusty throws down a rope.) Saffron: Grandpa, I think it only fair that girls go first. Rusty: Sure thing. (The females climb down first.) Scout: I think Lucy's lost it. Saffron: Lost what? Scout: You wouldn't understand. Saffron: Whatever's down there must be important. Lucy: It's actually beautiful than important. This cavern is something You have to see! (The males climb down.) Saffron: I just hope You're alright, Grandma. (The Females climb down to the cavern.) Part Three Scout: Alright, Lucy. What are you excited.... Lucy: Just look over there! Rusty: Incredible! (looks at a crystal mirror, and Sees Himself and Lucy young as newborns.) Aw! Scout: What in tarnation is that?! Lucy: That's me and Rusty in our youngest stage. Saffron: Whoa! I look Decrepit! Scout: What do You-- (Sees Himself and Saffron as Elderly Dogs.) Oh. I have a cane. (Rusty and Lucy's Six Pups look at another mirror and See themselves as Adolescent Pups.) Mandy: Wow! Candy: Incredible! Andy: It's like a Hall of Mirrors... Saffron: ...based on the Life Cycle! It's like a... lesser version of eternal life. This would be helpful so You won't doe of old age. but no one must know. Rusty: Good Idea. Lucy: W-Why? Rusty: If people know about the mirrors of Life... Saffron: ...evil people might turn the farm division into a fossil dig. Rusty: I was thinking "Artists all over the world will use it to draw nostalgic images", but Saffron is more right. Scout: I say we destroy the mirrors so that nobody will ever find it... (grabs a pick-ax) Ever! Saffron: No! (takes Scout's pick-ax away) These Mirrors remain intact! Only the everybody back at Holly's Puppy Pound will know. no one else. besides breaking a Mirror is 2,557 Days bad luck. 2,556 if the span lasts on one leap year. I'm sure Grandma Agrees. Scout: Well, I disagree, Saffy. Suppose if one of them city slickers, for example Whopper, spills the beans about these mirrors? Saffron: You stay out of this. Grandma Lucy, You're free to make an answer. Scout: What do you think, Lucy? Should we get rid of the mirrors or not? Lucy: These Mirrors are irreplaceable and I don't think the world is ready for "The Mirror Hall of Life". Saffron: and to ensure that no Pound Puppy goes rogue.... I'll ask Howler to build something. (thinking) a memory erasing machine. Scout: Maybe we should seal off this hole with something so thick and so hard, nobody will come in here again. Saffron: give it a rest. Even If We do seal it off, someone might discover it. after We check the rest of the caverns. but to make sure there's no getting lost, Each of us will go to an area of the cavern with a rope attached to Us. any dead Ends We locate, We'll place a Red X signifying a Dead End. Scout: But, shouldn't we be exploring outside some more? I mean, we have yet to clean up the area. Saffron: I'll make a map of the caverns. as an insurance policy. Scout: Ah. Saffron: and something is making those Mirrors see Images of Ourselves in the Past and future. and I'll find out somehow. Scout, Wouldn't You want to see Yourself as a Youngster in Your older days? (Scout looks back at the mirrors and feels guilty.) Scout: Saffron... Saffron: But You're right about one thing. The More people know about the Caverns. The more people will exploit it for money. or worse, people will have intentions to destroy it. however, someone must have seen the cavern since I see some foot prints on it. (Scout picks up his pick-ax.) Scout: Where?! I'll find the dirty rat! Saffron: Scout, Control Yourself! for all We know, that someone probably died from Exhaustion or Starvation. Scout: Oh yeah? (Scout looks around the foot prints.) Scout: Let's find out. Saffron: In due time. but for now, I must read these glyphs on the wall. (Scout follows the footprints while Saffron reads them.) Saffron: and don't even think for a second about smashing even one of these mirrors. Scout: We'll just search the caverns, and then hope to find an alternate entrance. Saffron: While I make a map of the area, I'll be sure to disguise Our entrance as a Wishing Well. That way, Not one member of the Press will get suspicious. (Four Hours Later...) Rusty: (looks at Saffron's Map.) Ah. very good. It's really developed, this network of Caverns leading to other caverns and dead ends. Scout: including an alternate entrance. All: Alternate Entrance? Scout: Yes. It leads to under an already-existing Wishing Well. (They hear shuffling behind them. Scout gets his pick-ax ready.) Scout: (Shouting) Who's there?! (A Gopher appears from the shadows) Saffron: It's just a gopher. (The gopher runs off.) Scout: Whew. For a moment, I thought it was the same wise guy from earlier. Saffron: From Earlier? What do You mean? Scout: Remember those footprints we saw near the mirrors? Saffron: Yes. Scout: They don't match with the gopher's footprints. Saffron: Well, in any case... (reads more of the glyphs as an Elderly Dog slowly approaches Them.) Elderly Dog: Please... I need help... I need food! Saffron: Who are You? Scout: It could be trick. (To the elderly dog) Whoever you are, you better go back outside and take off that phony elderly dog disguise. I'm onto you and your trick. Elderly Dog: I beg your pardon? Scout: Oh, don't play dumb, Mac! I know you're rigged! Take off that disguise and show me your camera! Saffron: Scout, Wait. Who are You? Elderly Dog: My name is Hiboshirenga. I have been trapped in this cavern for three years. Scout: A likely story. You're here because of those mirrors, aren't you?! Well?! Saffron: Scout, we won't get answers that way! Mr. Hee-bo-sure-en-guh.... How did You get there and why? Hiboshirenga: Three years ago, I was a wandering painter, minding my business and painting landscapes. It was not until a sinkhole brought to these caverns. And ever since, I was trapped here, surviving off of any scrap of food I can find. Saffron: I see. and how have You been coping with Your boredom? Hiboshirenga: By looking at those mirrors over there. Saffron: how long on each one? Hiboshirenga: Five Minutes for each one. Saffron: Well, I've been analyzing the glyphs, and it says that it could let You start over. Hiboshirenga: by birth or before I got trapped in the cave? Scout: I don't believe You. Saffron: Scout, give it a rest. (To Hiboshirenga) Before We go back to the surface, what do You say to be Young as a newborn again? Scout: Now, hold the phone, Saffy. Remember the fact that Wishbone can't give immortality or make everybody younger. Saffron: I know that! but these Glyphs say otherwise. It says "Those who look at the reflection of age for an Hour, Only to those with a good heart and not use for power." Rusty: Saffron... H-How did You get so big? (appears as a Puppy.) Saffron: Grandpa? No-- You look young enough to be My Nephew. Lucy: Rusty? (Appears as a Puppy.) Saffron: Grandma...? Lucy: I only fell asleep in front of the Puppy Mirror, and next thing I knew, I'm small as the Pups! Scout: That means... It's like a solidified version of the Fountain of Youth. but with the freedom of selecting any age. Saffron: But, We don't want the serenity and quiet of the Cavern to be ruined by Tourists. Scout: Don't worry about that. (Grabbing his pick ax) I'll chase them away with this pick-ax. Nobody but us is welcomed in these caverns. Saffron: Always the Violent way, Huh? As I said, let Him get His second Chance at life. Then, to ensure that the tragedies don't happen, I arranged for My friends to take Him to the Puppy Pound to be Adopted. (Thinking) and having His memory erased. (Out Loud) It's for the best. (One Hour later, Saffron and the others come out of the cavern, with Hiboshirenga as a Newborn Puppy.) Hiboshirenga: Ah. Daylight. I forgot how beautiful the sky was. Saffron: I'll take Him to the Puppy Pound, Oh! and Grandpa? Grandma? Why not play with Your pups for some time? (gives Rusty and Lucy each a card) I'll return as soon as I can. (Walks off into the sunset as the others wave farewell.) Scout: have a safe Journey. Rusty: "To restore You to Your original age..." Lucy: "...Be in front of a certain Mirror for an Hour." Narrator/Saffron: After I took Hiboshirenga to the Puppy Pound, the Pup's mind had to be erased to relieve the Pup of the tragedies in the past. The Mirrors of Life stood intact, as Scout realized soon that the Caverns are irreplaceable. However, still doubtful of my words, he appointed himself as the guardian of the caverns so that no one but the members of the Farm Division enter. Meanwhile, at Holly's Puppy Pound... (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Hiboshirenga introduces himself to Tony, Holly and Cooler.) Saffron: I found Him wandering, looking for a home. I hope You can help Him. Cooler: Sure, Saffron. Tony: He's a cute little puppy. Can I adopt him? Cooler: Tone, We're supposed to give puppies a home. Most are not meant to stay at a pound forever. Tony: (Sadly) I'm sorry, Cooler. (Scene to Saffron at the Farm Division, at night, She looks at the sky as Saffron pulls out a Picture of Her and Her Clan as Puppies.) Narrator(Saffron): Hiboshirenga was adopted by a painter, who did not have any inspiration for months. but after the adoption, the painter found inspiration. at last. and all's well that ends well. (Saffron smiles at the Moon as Rusty and Lucy still as Puppies look at the stars as Their Puppies look as well.) Oh, right. also Grandpa and Grandma returned to their normal ages a few days later. The End Pet Care Corner (At A Doctor's Office, Saffron wears a Lab Coat) Saffron: Hello, Folks. The Farm Division Pups would like to tell You when to Vaccinate Your Puppy or Puppies. Candy: What's a Vaccination? (Saffron motions Her to read.) Oh, Sorry. The First Vaccinations should be given to a pup at the age of Six to Eight Weeks old. Saffron: Correct. (Holds up a sign with a Circle) Andy: The Second Wave of Vaccinations should be given to a pup at the age of eleven weeks old. (Saffron smiles and nods Her head.) Mandy: And the Third Vaccinations, should be given to a Pup, when He or She is between Twelve and Sixteen Weeks old. Pups: Now, what's a Vaccination? Saffron: Um... Ask Your parents what they are. (The Pups rush off.) Well, See You around. (waves as the Screen Blacks out.) Next Episode Preview Bouncy: Hi, everybody! This is Bouncy! Get this, Gordy and Sapphy are inviting the cast of my favorite show to be guest stars on their show! Doesn't that sound cool?! Next week on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Bouncy's Got the Mystery Show Blues. Are you excited? I know I am. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy